May the Best Pet Win!/Gallery
Rainbow Dash's nightmare Rainbow Dash Owloysius 1 S2E7.png|Owlicious coming to get you! Rainbow Dash Owloysius 3 S2E7.png|Determined! Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png|You think you can beat me Rainbow Dash Owloysius 2 S2E7.png|Hello Owlowiscious Owloysius spin S2E7.png|Feeling trippy! Rainbow Dash Owloysius 5 S2E7.png Owloysius fly S2E7.png Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png|What? OWLOWISCIOUS is evolving! Owloysius Change 1 S2E7.png|Congratulations! Your OWLOWISCIOUS evolved into WINOWISCIOUS! Owloysius Change 2 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 3 S2E7.png|She spins Dash right round.. Owloysius Change 4 S2E7.png|Bit on the creepy side Owloysius Change 5 S2E7.png|And getting creepier by the second Rainbow Dash and Angelowl.png|Angel's head giving Dash a visit. Rainbow Dash seeing Owloysius-Angel-Gummy S2E7.png|This is why you should never take drugs, kids. Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png Owloysius Change 9 S2E7.png|Take this, Hub logo! Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|AHH! its Freddy Opal! Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash falling through clouds remind you of anypony else? ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png Rainbow Dash Napping.png Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png Opalescence S2E7.png Pets.png|The four pets looking at Dash up the tree. Rainbow Dash Sad 1 S2E7.png|I was busy napping that I fell asleep. Searching for a pet Winona and Applejack Playing.png|Fetch, Winona! Fluttershy S02E07.png|"You didn't know?" Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png|Oh dear, she didn't know? Twilight and Owloysius.png|Owloysius is back! Pinkie and Twilight with their pets.png|Pinkie explaining things. Winona and Pinkie.png|"Y'got somethin' on yer ear, sugarcube.." Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|"Please don't be mad at us!" Main ponies and pets.png|I don't have a pet... Rainbow Dash and friends.png|...don't worry about that! Something awesome and cool S2E7.png|It's of most importance the pet that I get is something that's awesome and cool! I need a pet S2E7.png|"Fluttershy Pal, this won't cut it.." Keep up with me S2E7.png|"I need a pet to keep up with me..." Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|You want a pet, Rainbow Dash!? Defies gravity S2E7.png|Defies gravity! so many choices.JPG|Browsing the aviary pets Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|Animals, lots of them! Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|How did I end up here? Discordsunglasses.png|dealwithit.jpg Agility and guts.png|Don't worry I'm light as a feather. To the test! S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sings her heart out once more Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png|They both make an awesome duet. Rainbow Dash may the best pet win face.png|And may the best pet win!|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCuGIrKUf4U&feature=feedu The competition Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png|Team Dash wants cool and awesome Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|Speed, like the Hotwheels Rainbow Dash pets agility TRON.png|Agility, Like TRON Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png|coolness! Awesomness.PNG|Awesomeness! Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|Radicalness Yo dawg. Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png|Coolness, Awesomness, and Radicalness. Twilight: Aren't they all the same thing? Twilight can be a pet.png|Twilight can't be Dash's pet Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png|Urgh. Tank in the face.png Tank.jpg Falcon_Boom.png|The rainboom without the color. The Race begins.png|The race begins Satisfied Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Now that's speed! Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|That's just sad. ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick.JPG Twilight like care n atten S2E7-W7.png Twilight gets licked S2E7-W7.png Twilight ugh! S2E7-W7.png Twilight and breath mints S2E7-W7.png Owl knits Rainbow Dash a jumper S2E7.png|I forgot the wings. Magic Falcon this ur card S2E7-W7.png|Is this your card? Or do I look good in this hat? listen turtle.PNG|Am.. Listen Turtle. Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png|Tortoise. ":( whatever. BatSTYLE.png EagleSTYLE.png|The Bald Eagle playing the sport of curling. HummingbirdSTYLE.png|Hummingway knows fencing. OwlSTYLE.png|Who would have thunk that Rainbow Dash considers intellectualness a style? PeregrineSTYLE.png TortoiseSTYLE.png Opal attacks Tank.png|Tank used Withdraw! Opal used Fury Swipes! Gorge showdown Ghastly_Gorge.png|The Gorge Rainbow Dash pets cliff S2E07.jpg|The four finalists All 5.png|The fifth member appears? Entering the cave.png|Entering the first obstacle the wind is strong.png|That wind is so strong, it'll blow your wing membranes clean off! Tank sweats.png|Tank after falling off a cliff Falcon wrapped.png|Falcon... PAAWUUUuu''uh''-oh... Eagle thorn.png|The eagle has lan...err is tangled. Bat sonar.png|Using my echo location. Like a boss! QuarrayEels.png|"Try to get passed us." Bat in nose.png|That can't be pleasant for either of them... Owl in Eel.png|Seems small owls have a thing against being killed by large, scaly monsters. Eagle in Eel.png|Tastes like America! Bald eagle headless... S2E7-W7.png|I lost my head! Bald eagle not headless S2E7-W7.png|Oh maybe not. Phew. The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone Rainbow Trapped.png|''Uh''-oh... Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash Crying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Rainbow has lost all hope The Birds leave.png|Flying off into the sun Falcon looks cool S2E7-W7.png|Oh yeah I'm awesome! Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7-W7.png Twilight thank goodness S2E7-W7.png Rarity dreadful dust S2E7-W7.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7-W7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Rarity a photographer S2E7-W7.png Falcon forgot that part S2E7-W7.png|I think I forgot that part. Twilight but what about S2E7-W7.png|"But what about the..." Rainbow nose kiss.png|Tank is rewarded Rainbow_and_Tank.png Twilight RD being RD S2E7-W7.png Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png|Dear Princess Celestia Tank smiling Rainbow Dash hooves S2E07.png|Tank's happy. Tankshake.png|The Falcon accepts his loss gracefully Rainbow whistle.png|Flight time Stealing the toy.png|Sneaky turtle... er... tortoise. Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7-W7.png|"I just can't decide which pet I want!" Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7-W7.png|"Hmmm." Flying Tank.png|Tank flying. Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:May the Best Pet Win! images Category:Season 2